


Deal With A Demon

by BlackCatNiku



Series: Glitter and Tombs side stories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Illuminati, Spoilers for Tomb Raider AU, Tomb Raider AU, Wordcount: Over 5.000, disjointed snippets turned into a long one shot, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatNiku/pseuds/BlackCatNiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to a web comic that I am making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece for my Tomb Raider AU. This contains major spoilers for my AU. This is not beta read, therefore all mistakes are my own.

When thirteen year old Pacifica, for a reason her parents wouldn’t understand, had decided to go visit Dipper Pines while he was out on his internship in the middle of Egypt, she honestly had not been expecting to find what she did.

It was somewhat scary actually.  Seeing a man who was probably well into his twenties, hanging off a thirteen year old like that.  It was terifying to Pacifica, to see that happening to her friend.  Especially since he was in a forign country, without proper supervision from the looks of it.

Where was the man Dipper was interning with anyways?

Pacifica approached with a stiff walk, the butler and body guard her parents had sent with her following.

“....get off,” Pacifica heard as she finally got within range to hear what was being said.

“Awwww, but Pine Tree, you’re such a comfortable place to rest,” the man whined.

“Bill, please,” Dipper grunted, trying to shove the man off of him.

“Dipper,” Pacifica said, softly, hesitantly.

Dipper and the man, Bill, both looked at her, in unison.  It was some what strange and unnerving, but Pacifica was more worried about her friend’s safety.

“Paz,” Dipper said, cheerfully, fully registering just who it was that called out for him.  A big smile spread across his face, and Dipper did his best to stand, despite the man hanging off his shoulders.

Even with Dipper standing up straight, and the man still on his knees, Bill could easily rest his arms on Dipper’s shoulders.

“Bill, get off,” Dipper said, scowling at the man, trying to shrug him off once more.

This time the man allowed it, and moved to sit, as he watched the two kids.  He spared a moment to cast a glance at the man and woman that had come with the little girl, and gave them a feral grin, making both of them shift uncomfortably.

“Paz, you got here earlier than I thought you would,” Dipper said, hugging his friend.

Pacifica hugged him back, casting a glance at the strange man,  Bill gave her a look that clearly said he was barely tolerating her touching Dipper.

When Dipper pulled back, Pacifica had barely managed to school her face to hide her shock and discomfort at the man’s gaze.

“Yeah.  Sorry,” Pacifica answered.  “One of the planes got pushed ahead of schedule for some reason.”

“Well, at least you got here safely,” the other teen answered.

As Dipper lead her away, to what she assumed was somewhere more comfortable, Pacifica cast one last glance at the man and saw him get to his feet, glowering at her darkly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dipper, I don’t like that man,” Pacifica said as soon as she was sure that they were somewhere at least semi-private.

“Who?  Bill?”

“The man that was hanging off of you, yes.”

“Yeah.  That’s Bill,” Dipper grumbled.  He then tried to calm his friend down with, “it’s fine, Pacifica.  I promise.”

“Dipper,” Pacifica insisted.  “Men his age should not be hanging off of kids our age like that.  Or any kids at all.”

“Pacifica, trust me, Bill is not into me, or anyone for that matter, in that way.  He’s just very clingy.”

“It still didn’t look right,” Pacifica said with doubt.

“I’m sorry, Paz,” Dipper said, offering her another hug.

Pacifica took it.  She hugged her friend tightly, before letting him go.

“So what have you been up to here anyways,” Pacifica asked, flipping a stand of her blonde hair back over her shoulder.  “Mabel wasn’t very clear about it.”

“Did Mabel get into the Smile Dip again?”

“Quite possibly.”

The two friends shared a laugh, before Dipper began to happily explain what they were researching and hoping to find.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning when Pacifica went to greet Dipper, she was horrified to see a large bruise surrounding teeth marks on the back of his neck.

“Dipper,” Pacifica barely managed to reign in the shriek that threatened to leave her throat at the sight of the bruise.

“It’s fine,” Dipper tried to soothe.  “I promise.”

Pacifica obviously didn’t believe him, and spent her entire time there, attempting to get the truth out of Dipper and to keep him away from the strange man that was Bill.

So needless to say, when she had to leave, Pacifica was quite ready to kidnap her friend in order to get him away from Bill.

Bill gave the girl a vicious grin as she was leaving, his arms draped around Dipper’s neck, and his gold eyes burning with smug triumph.

Dipper did his best to soothe her nerves, but Pacifica was scared.  Who knew what that man was doing to Dipper, or what would happen to her friend.  There was no one she could tell.  Her parents wouldn’t listen, and she didn’t know anything about the man other than his name being ‘Bill’.  She could not call the authorities on him.

Pacifica had a sickening feeling she had left one of her best friends with a monster.

 

* * *

 

Even after a year, Pacifica could not get rid of the man’s burning gaze from her mind.

After that first meeting, Pacifica had never seen Bill again, for which she was grateful, though she knew he still hung around Dipper.

Speaking of Dipper, she felt awful because he had wanted to show her something special, but her family apparently had an important meeting that she was not being allowed to skip out on.  So she was instead preparing for this meeting, guilt still twisting deep in her gut.

“Pacifica, darling, I do hope you are wearing that gold dress that I picked out for you,” her mother said through the door.

“Of course, mother,” Pacifica lied, glancing at the bed where the horrible looking dress laid.

Pacifica hated it.  It was gaudy and ugly, and she would rather be wearing the blue dress Dipper and Mabel had helped her picked out.

Pacifica bit her lip.  Maybe she could sneak the blue dress in and change while she was there.

 Her parents would have a never ending fit.

Still, it was tempting.

“Pacifica, dear, we must be leaving soon,” her father called.  “We cannot be late for this.”

Ah well.  It was too late to change.

Throwing on one of her longer and bulky fur coats, Pacifica made sure it was closed tightly, hiding the fact that she wasn’t wearing the dress she was suppose to be wearing.  She was grateful it was so chilly that evening, so no one would question her wearing her coat.

Of course, once they got to the meeting, Pacifica knew there would be no way to hide that she disobeyed her mother.

The trip to where ever was somewhat uncomfortable.  Pacifica noticed that her parents weren’t their usual normal relaxed, calm, and holier-than-thou selves.  They actually seemed nervous.

“Now, Pacifica,” her father said, suddenly.  “You must be on your best behavior tonight.  I mean it.  None of these little rebellions that you have lately had a habit of doing.”

“Yes sir,” Pacifica said a little nervously.

Oh boy.  She was going to be in serious trouble.

“Your father means it, Pacifica,” her mother added.  “These are very important people.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You are to be seen, not heard,” her father said as they pulled up to what looked like an old Scottish castle in the middle of nowhere.  “Am I clear?”

“Yes sir,” Pacifica answered with a serious look and tilt of her mouth.

Pacifica hoped it wouldn’t be too bad that she was wearing the blue dress.

 

* * *

 

 

Once inside, a reedy man went to take their coats, his voice gruff and almost reminding Pacifica of a bleating goat.

The look on her parents’ faces once they saw which dress Pacifica was wearing told her she was in a lot of trouble.

“When we get home young lady,” her father hissed under his breath, just before a man stepped up and told them to follow him.

Pacifica followed with her head down, and her hands clasped in front of her.  Even at fifteen she still could barely stand up to her parents.  She had gotten better, though some might not see it that way.

When she had met Dipper and Mabel, at first it had pretty much been hatred at first sight.  But as she had spent more time around the twins, and them around her, a strong friendship was forged.  Especially once the twins found out about Pacifica’s “conditioning”.

The twins had called it out for what it was, and even though Pacifica had at first denied it and tried to play it off, she knew Dipper and Mabel were right.  She let them help her in a lot of ways, including helping her gain some confidence, but she had refused to let them call the authorities.

Despite everything, they were still her parents.

After what seemed like an hour long walk, delving deep below the castle, the man leading them stopped in front of a large set of double doors.  He knocked thrice upon one of the doors, paused, knocked thrice more, paused once more, and then knocked thrice yet again.  The two doors creaked slightly as they opened inward revealing a large and ornate, golden colored hall.

Pacifica knew that if she had had any less self awareness, her mouth would be hanging wide open as she looked around the hall in awe.  There were gold, triangles, and eyes everywhere.  What even was this place?

“Welcome to the family’s greatest connection that we are most honored to have, Pacifica,” her father said, putting up a front to hide his anger.  “The Illuminati.”

Illuminati?  Her family had ties to the infamous Illuminati?

Somehow, Pacifica was not as surprised as she thought she should be.  But then again, after Dipper helped her discover her family’s twisted background, she really shouldn’t be surprised at all over the fact that her family had ties to the Illuminati.

“Ah, Mister and Missus Northwest,” a light voice greeted, and Pacifica felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

  It couldn’t be.  He couldn’t be here.  But he was.

Pacifica turned and looked at the man who was approaching, and felt her stomach sink into the floor.  The man she only knew as Bill was walking toward them, upright, well dressed, and with a slight superior smirk quirking his lips up.

Only one of his gold eyes was visible, the other hidden behind a triangular patch.  The edges of scars peeked out from around the patch, which had the all seeing eye on it.

“Lord Cipher,” Pacifica’s father greeted, dipping his head, and averting his eyes.  Her mother did the same.

Pacifica was startled by this.  Her parents had never had any problems looking someone in the eye, or staring down their noses at anyone.  Who was this man?

“Yours,” the tall man asked, pointing a finger at Pacifica.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, before a feral smile began to creep across his face.  He remembered her.

“Yes, my lord,” Mister Northwest said quickly, putting a tight hand on Pacifica’s shoulder, and sending her a warning look.

Lord Cipher gave Pacifica a once over before saying, “Nice dress.  It is a good color on you.”

With that he turned on his heel and walked to greet someone else.

Pacifica let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, and looked down at her hands, noticing they were shaking.

Her father gave her shoulder another squeeze, before he let her go.  Pacifica glanced at both of them, not quite sure how to take their reaction to the man.  For now, she was grateful that they seemed to have forgotten their anger with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Once it was time for the meeting, Pacifica was sat against the wall, while her parents sat in seats that were set in a triangular fashion.  She had wanted to rolled her eyes at that.  It was silly, but she could not argue or even comment on it.

There were a few others who sat against the wall with her, most a few years older than her, one boy that looked like he was maybe just a year younger.

Pacifica was unnerved when she saw Lord Cipher move to the uppermost point of the triangle and take a seat in what was obviously a throne that had two large bat-like wings sprouting from the back.  This man was the head of the Illuminati.

Just what had Dipper gotten himself involved in?

The meeting was long and quite boring, and apparently Pacifica wasn’t the only one who thought so.  She saw Lord Cipher more than once roll his eye at some of the pointless droning on of some of the more long-winded members.

He caught her eye once during the meeting, and his lips quirked up into a bit of a smile.  Surprisingly, it wasn’t one of the vicious smiles he had been prone to giving her during her short stay with Dipper the year before.

Instead, it was the sort of smile one would give a friend sharing an inside joke.  Glancing at him and then at his hand, which he had purposely moved for Pacifica to see, Pacifica had to fight a laughing fit as he made a motion of talking with his hand.  Apparently she was the only one who saw it.

If Pacifica was right, despite the fact that he clearly did not like her, Lord Cipher tolerated her far more then the others here at this meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

Pacifica was proud of the fact that she had not passed out, despite the fact that she had started feeling herself nod off more than once.  The other people who had been against the wall, and even some of the members, had not had as strong a will and had all nodded off.

When her parents came to collect her, Pacifica was quite ready for the uncomfortable car ride home, but she was saved by the most unlikely of people.

“Northwest,” Lord Cipher said, approaching them just before they could exit.

“Lord Cipher, what can I do for you,” Pacifica’s father asked somewhat nervously.

“I’d like to have a word with your daughter,” the blonde man said.  “You needn’t worry.  I’ll make sure she gets home safe and sound, so you can go ahead of her.”

It was an obvious dismissal.

“Ah, of course, Lord Cipher,” Pacifica’s father said, bowing his head, before he and his wife left, leaving Pacifica with the powerful man.

Once they were gone, Lord Cipher motioned for Pacifica to follow.

“You know,” he began after he took them into a hallway off to the side of the hall.  “When you left Egypt, I figured that would be the last I would have to see of you.  Imagine my surprise when you show up here.  I hadn’t realized that Northwest even had the capability to procreate.”

Pacifica cringed slightly at that.

“Though you appear to have a higher brain capacity than your folks,” he added lightly.  “Well, I hope you have a higher brain capacity, seeing as you hang out with Pine Tree.”

He took them into another hallway, before continuing.

“Anyways,” he said, “since you’re here, I suppose I could let you be privy to some things that occur around here.”

“Such as,” Pacifica asked hesitantly as they stopped in front of a wooden door.

Before she could get an answer, yelling came from behind it.  Lord Cipher took two steps back, and Pacifica backed up as well, suddenly very concerned.

The door burst inward as it was yanked open, and very panicked looking man ran out, a book following closely, nearly hitting him in the back of the head, but instead sailing barely over his head.

“And don’t come back, you useless idiot!”

Pacifica knew she was gaping now, because she knew that voice anywhere.

“Dipper?”

Dipper looked startled at the sight of Pacifica in the doorway of, from what Pacifica could tell, was a very large library.  The sort of place Dipper would love to hang out in.

“Pacifica,” Dipper exclaimed.  “What are you doing here?”

He then turned his attention to the man.

“What is she doing here?  Why is she here?  Bill, what did you do?”

“I did nothing,” the blonde man replied lightly with a smile as he nudged Pacifica inside the library and shut the door behind them.  Not before fetching the book first of course.

“The Northwests are members of the council,” Bill explained, bringing the book over to the teen and giving it to him.  “They finally decided to get their daughter involved in the family business, as I heard them describe to her.”

Dipper groaned, flopping down into the seat behind him.

“Dipper, I swear I didn’t know,” Pacifica said.

“It’s fine, Paz,” Dipper responded waving a hand at her.  “I just wasn’t expecting anyone I knew to be here.  Why did you bring her here, Bill?”

“Because I figured, if her parents were going to start dragging her to meeting I suppose you could at least have a little company while I’m dealing with that pack of idiots,” the blonde man explained.

Dipper just gave him a look.

“I thought you hated her,” he asked with a tired sigh.

“I don’t hate her,” the older man explained.  “I hated the fact that she did not understand about needing to mind her own business.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly explain the situation, now could I,” Dipper grumbled.

“Well, now you can,” Lord Cipher responded with a chipper voice and smile.  “Now I need to go take care of some idiots.  I’ll be back in a bit.  Ta!”

And with that he was gone, leaving a very confused Pacifica and a very tired Dipper behind.

“Uhhh, Dipper,” Pacifica said pointing after him.

“Don’t mind Bill,” dipper said, moving to clear off the table in front of him some.  “He’s always like that after meetings.  He gets bored very easily at them.”

“I noticed,” Pacifica said with a snort.

Dipper gave her a weary smile.

“Dipper, does Mabel know about this?”

“No.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“No.”

“Why?  She needs to know.”

“No.  Pacifica, please,” Dipper pleaded.  “Don’t tell her.  She can’t know about this.”

“Why,” Pacifica insisted.

“Because of Grunkle Stan,” Dipper admitted.  “He’s seriously against the Illuminati.  I don’t know why, but he hates them, and he hates the idea of them.”

“Then why are you here,” Pacifica asked crossing her arms.

“Because I like it here.  Despite what you may think, and Bill’s possessive tendencies, I like Bill.  He’s smart.  He’s nice, to me at least.  He doesn’t think I’m crazy when I talk about my theories.  He actually treats me like a person, instead of a chess piece.”

Pacifica really couldn’t argue with that last reason.  Pretty much every child born into money was treated like a pawn at one point or another.  And she knew that despite what had happened to the Pines name in the last thirty years since their patriarch disappeared, the Pines were still an influential family, and she wasn’t surprised that Dipper and Mabel were treated more like pawns than even she was.  Especially since their parents weren’t there anymore.

Too many people saw the orphaned twins as a chance to set themselves up.  Thankfully, despite his eccentricities, their great uncle had stepped in and taken over their care.

“Okay,” Pacifica said quietly.  Then her resigned face turned into a scowl, and she said, “but seriously, what was up with him biting you last year?  And him hanging all over you?”

“Bill is seriously possessive,” Dipper said with an exasperated sigh.  “And he hates sharing.  Once he views something, or someone, as his, he doesn’t like to let it go or let other people near it.  Him biting me was because he felt like he didn’t have anything else to ‘properly’ mark me as his.”

“And he left me here with you,” Pacifica asked dubiously.

“Probably because, even if indirectly, you are his now as well,” Dipper explained.

“What?”

“Bill is the lord and master of the Illuminati.  His word is law here, and your parents are council members.  They are his, and therefore, since they are bringing you into the fold, you are his.  He’s more comfortable letting you near me, because you are his, and he hopes you will now understand how things work between us.”

“I’m still a little confused.”

“About what?”

“About why he’s so clingy with you.”

“I...”

Here Dipper hesitated.

“I can’t honestly give you a definite answer about that,” he admitted.  “I know for a fact he’s not sexually or romantically attracted to me, but aside from that, I can’t say.”

Pacifica thought hard and long, before nodding.

“Okay,” she finally said.  “I’ll accept it.  For now.  But if he tries anything you had better let me know.  I’ll beat him with my golf club if I have to.”

Dipper huffed a laugh.

“I don’t think you will, but thanks.  Just promise me one thing?”

“What?”

“Don’t tell Mabel.  Please?”

“Are you ever going to tell her?”

“Eventually, yes.  Just not right now.  I need to be sure she’ll be willing to listen.”

“Alright.  I won’t tell her.”

“Thanks, Paz.”

“No problem, you dork.”

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a several months, almost a year, since Pacifica had started going to the meetings.  She found, she settled into them fine, and learned quite a bit, though most of the meetings were incredibly boring.  Sometimes she didn’t even sit in the meetings.  Instead, she would spend the evenings either with Dipper, or just in the library by herself, since Dipper didn’t always have an excuse to get away from his own family.

It was a quiet night when Pacifica discovered that not everything was alright within the Illuminati, nor her household.

She had slipped out of her room, intending to sneak down to the library through the servants’ passageways for a bit of late night reading.  When she passed her father’s study, she heard voices.  Frowning, Pacifica, snuck up to the door hidden behind one of the many tapestries that hung in her father’s study and listened as best as she could to what was being said.

Terror filled her when she heard the voices of some of the other council members and her parents discussing ways to take Bill out of power.

Pacifica and Bill had fallen into a truce of sorts, and even though the man still scared her to high heaven, she did not really want to see anything happen to him.  Especially since her friend found a sort of familial comfort with him.

When one of the other members, a man she knew whose eye drifted to some of the younger members that would typically line the wall during meetings, mention a ‘librarian boy’ that Bill would often visit after meetings, Pacifica knew he was talking about Dipper, and felt sick.  The discussion turned to how to use Dipper to their advantage against Bill.

Pacifica fled back to her room, having every intention to call Dipper and warn him of the danger.

Once the call was made, Pacifica spent the rest of the night pacing in concern.  What was to happen now?  Would Dipper get somewhere safe?  What would her parents do if they found out she had warned Dipper?

By the time morning came, Pacifica had worn herself into exhaustion.  She used years of acting and make up skills to her advantage, making it seem like she was perfectly fine.

Several days passed, and there was no sign of anything occurring, but Pacifica did not relax.

Mabel and Dipper both noticed Pacifica’s tenseness the next time they saw her, and decided to drag her out for a shopping day.  The fact that Dipper even agreed to it told Pacifica that her act was starting to crumble with her nerves.

It was when they returned from their shopping that Pacifica faced a new sort of horror.

When she and the twins returned to the Northwest manor, they found police and firefighters working hard to keep people back and to put the fire that had the entire manor from spreading into the forest, for it was too late to do anything to save the manor.

Pacifica remembered screaming, and crying for her parents, rushing towards the line of service men and women, before Dipper and Mabel pulled her back, and holding her tightly between them, grounding her as her world crashed down around her.

The days and weeks that followed were almost as horrifying.  So much of her family’s horrible deeds were brought up in the investigation of the fire and the murders of almost the entire household.

Pacifica was the only one to have survived.  And that was simply because she had not been there at the time.

There had been some speculation that she had been the one behind it, but no proof was found, and everything pointed to the fact that Pacifica had been a victim herself, once the knowledge of the abuse she had suffered came out.

Pacifica ended up doing a very brave thing in the time between the discovery of just how crooked her family was and the funeral that was to be held for her parents, as the family of the staff that had died had already collected their loved ones and put them to rest.  She spoke to the press about some of the matters that had been brought up, and said she knew she could never undo what her family had done, but she would try to make up to the families and people whom her family had cheated and back stabbed.

She of course knew that there would be people who would try to take advantage of her, but she had been prepared for that.

Pacifica was eventually moved to the Northwest manor that was near the Pines family manor, and a government appointed guardian was sent to live with her.  Pacifica did not care for the woman, but she had little choice or say in the matter.

 

* * *

 

 

The police had not been able to find out who was behind the deaths or the fire, no matter how hard they looked.  However, they suspected that it was mostly likely someone that the older Northwests had crossed.  Pacifica did not doubt it, but the question still remained.  Which person or group did it?

It was during the wake for her parents funeral that the last piece of the puzzle fell into place for Pacifica.

Pacifica was talking with Mabel softly, knowing the other girl was trying to do her best to help, when she spotted a mop of bright blonde hair across the room.  When she looked, Pacifica found herself staring into the eye of Bill Cipher, who was casually leaning against the far wall.  Nobody seemed to even realize he was there, but Pacifica saw him.  And he saw her.

He tilted his head slightly, in that manner that said he would speak with her later, and then Pacifica knew.

Bill had not been invited to the funeral, or the wake.  Which meant he had other reasons to be here.

Her parents had been planning on putting Dipper in danger.  The conversation Pacifica had had with Dipper about Bill’s possessiveness rang loudly in her ears.

Bill had been the one responsible, at the very least.  Though something told Pacifica that he had probably done it, just to prove a point.

With a thick swallow, she gave a slight nod, and glanced away from him, before anyone noticed her staring.  She knew if she looked back, Bill would be gone.

Once everyone was gone, except that annoying government woman, Pacifica slipped down to the library, where she unsurprisingly found Bill waiting.  He was lounging on the sofa that sat facing the large fire place, staring at the dancing flames within the hearth.

“Sit down,” he said, not even looking away from the flames.

Pacifica moved quickly and sat down on the other end of the couch, nervous.  They sat in silence before Pacifica finally worked up the nerve to say, “Are you going to kill me as well?”

Bill let out a snort, then looked at her.

“No, I’m not,” he answered.  “Do you know why I killed them?”

The teen licked her lips nervously.

“Because they endangered Dipper?”

A twisted and bitter smirk crossed his face.

“Good.  You are smarter than they were.  I had hoped, but I wasn’t holding my breath.”

Pacifica looked down, unable to keep looking at the murderer of her family.

“Of course, that wasn’t the only reason.  But that just finally gave me the excuse to finally get rid of them.  Your family has been a pain in my backside since the beginning.  Not even sure why they were brought into the fold in the first place.”

“What do you mean,” Pacifica asked, looking at him again, her stomach sinking with dread.

“Oh, your family has been scrabbling for power since they joined.  They used to be far more subtle about it, but desperation and ego had made them stupid.  They actually thought they were plotting behind my back, and that i didn’t know about it”

“You knew?”

“I knew everything.  Everything, except them finding out about Dipper.  I’m surprised that they were able to keep that a secret.”

“It wasn’t them,” Pacifica said quickly, and then slammed her mouth closed when Bill whipped his head around to stare her down.

“What,” he snarled.

“It wasn’t them,” she repeated softer.  “They didn’t know until the night I called Dipper.  I over heard them talking with some of the other council members.”

“Is that so,” Bill ground out, looking both pleased and angered at the same time.

At Pacifica’s hesitant nod, a cruel smile began to curl onto his face.

“How much do the Pines twins mean to you,” he asked suddenly.

“They are my best friends,” she said without hesitation, and then added with a quieter tone,  “The only family I have left.”

“What would you do to keep them safe,” Bill asked.

“Anything,” Pacifica answered without hesitation.

Bill offered her his hand.

“I can make it so you can keep them safe, but you must do something for me in return,” he told her.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes at his gloved hand.

“What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Good.  You ask the right questions.  I want you to be my informant.  I can get you just about anywhere in the world, past almost every security out there, and in return, you get me information I want.”

“Almost anywhere,” Pacifica asked.

“There are some people out there who don’t like my organization, and have influence in some areas, thus making it next to impossible for me to get people inside.”

“Like Dipper and Mabel’s great uncle?”

“Yeah.  Like him.  Do we have a deal or not, girly?”

Pacifica thought for a long moment, and then took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Deal.”

Pacifica felt her hand warm unnaturally and was startled and frightened to see Bill’s visible eye turn bright blue momentarily.

“Now then,” Bill said with a grin, letting her hand go.  “How about I introduce you to your new teachers?”

Pacifica felt she had gone down a path she could never return from, but she didn’t care.  Even if she had made a deal with a demon, she would do anything to keep those she had left safe.  After all, she was beginning to understand Bill and his possessive tendencies.


End file.
